


Red Threads

by orphan_account



Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where fate is concerned about Ghastly. GhastlyxSkarr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting from Jealously, Jealous Do. This is just a re-imagining of the events that followed through the episode.

Skarr was sprawled out on the sand listening to the waves lap on the shoreline. Mental stimulation was out of the question today when concerned with spending hours of solitude near the sea. His fiery red headed associate was involved in other matters concerning a disembodied brain inside a bell jar attached to a circus bear.

He wasn't so sure why she would go to such lengths to be noticed. Her needless preoccupation to gain Hector's attention whether it was dressing provocatively or acting out when she became jealous; she was currently embroiled in another attempt to prove herself to their employer. A pity, it really was in Ghastly's case and if only she could see it herself. It feels as if this crush had created some misplaced devotion against the only organ that was left of Hector Con Carne. Only in that last ditch effort to preserve the man she had once known.

Since Skarr was really under no impression about how long they were acquainted with each other before he was hired. He always wondered whether Hector could truly reciprocate such affections from a woman that could unwittingly die for a half-wit. Scratch that, his consciousness split between Boskov then that would technically make it two halves of a whole idiot. It could only makes sense when he believed love was truly blind in this instance. It's always like the woman who is passionately devoted to a man to see past his faults regardless of what he's done.

Yet Ghastly could never understand no matter how long they've been together. That Hector could never develop the proper emotions to even consider Ghastly as a romantic interest. Either he was as dim witted than he imagined for Hector to never recognize that no matter how many hints Ghastly dropped that she was in love with him. Or that Hector was genuinely interested in a professional partnership that she agreed to when she signed her contract.

Skarr turned over to his side closing his eyes. Perhaps he was better off not thinking about anything at all anymore until further notice.

"Skarr," Ghastly wailed.

Skarr sat up directing his attention to Ghastly who was running in a jagged line. She was hobbling towards him with thick tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"Skarr," calling to her friend like a child crying for a parent. Ghastly was distraught about something that he was sure Hector was responsible for.

Standing up he ran to join Ghastly who had fallen to her knees. She didn't bother raising her head up when Skarr asked her."Ghastly what's wrong?"

"Just a minor setback," Ghastly gasped doing her best to choke back another sob.

Skarr whipped a handkerchief from his breast pocket handing it her.

"Setback," Skarr questioned. "you mean as in a project you're working on?"

"No," Ghastly said with a sniff.

Pulling off her goggles just above her eyebrows she used the handkerchief to wipe her red rimmed eyes. There was a shared silence between them that lasted until Ghastly blew her nose into what Skarr kept as a decorative accessory was now relegated to use as her personal tissue.

"Will you be alright," Skarr asked.

Ghastly nodded her head yes.

"Can you tell me what's bothering you," Skarr said curiously.

"Hector," Ghastly answered.

"Go figure," Skarr said under his breathe.

"Some-sometimes I don't even know anymore-" Ghastly sputtered. "that bitch." she added quietly.

The only explanation that Skarr needed to understand Ghastly completely; the only other female in the base that was competing for Hector's attention could only cause her this much distress. He wanted to tell her it wasn't something to get broken up about. But he was afraid he'd provoke her into punching his only good eye out.

"Calm down Major Dr." Skarr sat beside Ghastly who folded her knees up to her chest. To which he laid a comforting arm around her tense shoulders.

"Heidi," Ghastly mocked in a poor Swiss accent. "she's so obnoxious! What does she have that I don't?"

Skarr wasn't going to bother to tell her the reasons behind why Heidi garnered so much attention either. Coming from a man's perspective he felt it was the way she filled out her uniform in all the right places. Hector could only be bothered by what appeared to be eye candy when dealing with his new young nubile secretary.

If that's all he was interested about Heidi was her attractive figure and of course he was always right about these things. Ghastly should be thinking twice about the man she had fallen in love with.

"You're plenty better," Skarr assured. "even if Hector can't see it right now. You've got your wits, plenty smart to think about someway of destroying your adversary…" he stopped a moment thinking about the words that spilled from his lips.

"Are you trying to tell me I should conspire against Heidi," Ghastly said incredulously.

"No, nothing of the sort," Skarr stammered.

"It's perfect don'cha see," Ghastly cried jovially.

"I don't like where this is headed," Skarr muttered.

"Let's get rid of Heidi ourselves," Ghastly cackled.

"You're joking aren't you," Skarr said to which he responded with dry laughter.

"No," Ghastly calmly said. "we should be partners just you and me."

"What about Hector," Skarr said applying reason to the situation. Despite he was engaged in his own ulterior motives to overthrow the poor excuse of a crime lord.

"Who cares," with the handkerchief Ghastly was dabbing away the few stray tears left on her cheeks.

"So even if it hurts Hector by Heidi's departure you're still willing to go through with this idea of yours?" Skarr exclaimed.

"Yes, help me," Ghastly pleaded. "help me in any way you can."

"How about this," Skarr suggested thoughtfully. "let's become acquainted with the enemy first."

Get to know Heidi," Ghastly stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"How else are you supposed to spite her," Skarr mused. "rather than reconnaissance I say we gather intelligence directly before we continue."

"Feeling any better now," Skarr asked watching Ghastly stand up.

"Yeah," she said flashing a small smile.

Ghastly tried to offer Skarr's handkerchief back to him but he declined. "no, I'd rather you keep it from now on." he wasn't going to hold onto a piece of fabric she defiled.

With Ghastly's back turned towards the General's ready to leave she heard him tell her in a languid tone. "glad to be of service."

Ghastly clutching the hanky in hand ran off back to headquarters. Skarr didn't even bother to turn his head over his shoulder to know she was gone. Which let him return to more important matters that involved a long lazy nap which he would have finished if not for the interruption that proceeded itself.


	2. Chapter 2

"How was the nap, Skarr," Ghastly asked sorely.

"Wonderful," Skarr was stretching his limbs out yawning like a bear trying to get all the cricks out of his back. He found himself a seat in the lab sitting on a swivel chair doing nothing in particular. Ghastly was bending over her work bench making some adjustments to another weapon.

Ignoring Heidi who'd just stepped through the door. It was probably for the best Ghastly was fantasizing about the number of ways she could execute the secretary herself. Even without the weapon she knew she could do it with her bare hands.

"So, can I get you anything?"

Heidi was strictly speaking to Skarr whom became rather eager to state his request.

"Some tea perhaps,"

"That's right," Ghastly mentally told herself. Whatever Heidi was up to she wouldn't interfere with their conversation. She should just keep herself preoccupied making sure her finger didn't somehow slip and pull the trigger. It didn't matter since the gun was nearly finished it could still go off unless she activated the safety switch…when she felt like it.

But what was the use of a gun if it wasn't able to properly fry its victims. In Heidi's case she wouldn't be able to register the pain before it had the chance to barbecue most of her vital organs. But it would be nothing to worry about because the weapon was still in its first phase of testing.

Hector would totally understand.

"A pinch of milk and two sugars,"

Ghastly turned around facing Heidi; she was busy giving Skarr her undivided attention. Crossing her arms she scowled until the blonde secretary was sent away by an uncharacteristically happy General.

Skarr's smile faded realizing that Ghastly was now redirecting her anger towards him.

Skarr threw his arms up shouting. "do I look even remotely like Hector?"

"You're playing into her hand," Ghastly answered indignantly. "that's what she wants. To chat anything up that walks on two legs."

"Ludicrous," Skarr yelled.

"Idiot," Ghastly screamed.

Their heated argument only lasted as long as it took Heidi to retrieve a piping hot mug of tea. She entered the lab once again sensing animosity between Ghastly and Skarr. Not bothering to stay for long she handed Skarr his tea.

"Thank you," Skarr coughed clearing his throat. He grabbed his cup cradling it in his hands.

"I'll leave you two to whatever it was you were doing," Heidi said then promptly walked to the entrance.

"Now let me finish what I was about to tell you," Skarr exclaimed blowing the steam away from his hot beverage.

"I'm listening," Ghastly quietly said.

"I suggest you do," Skarr advised. "now if you could hide that overt hatred of yours. Rather than using me as an outlet for your rage. You should never let your emotions get the best of you."

"I can't help it," Ghastly moaned. "it's just so hard not to." She collapsed in a chair taking a seat next to Skarr continuing. "when she walks into a room all I wanna do is strangle her."

"I know the feeling," Skarr murmured.

"You mean you understand how I feel," Ghastly said raising a questionable eyebrow.

"Let's not discuss how," Skarr quickly remarked. "put that hatred of yours to good use. Whatever you do don't use it against me next time."

"I'll try," Ghastly said ending it with a small sigh.

Skarr wasn't going to console the young woman. Already a week has passed since Heidi had taken residence on the island. He found that Ghastly had begun to grapple the onset of loneliness as much as it pained him to watch. He guessed it was harsh reality for her to accept when she was the only woman that used to stand next to Hector.

Or because Heidi was granted much more privileges that involved being more physically intimate with their employer. Apart from the platonic relationship Hector maintained with Ghastly. It was this sort of behavior that was to be expected from a superficial mindless skirt chaser. What reason should Ghastly continue to pander to Hector anymore.

Not like he needed the help.

That was the last of it.

Heidi had searched through every square inch of Hector's bedroom trying to obtain the code to the secret safe combination. There was absolutely no trace of the numbers related to the plans or even anything that was actually related to Evil Con Carne's blossoming organization. She was beginning to doubt the existence of the alleged safe combination and believe it was just a clever ruse.

Despite Hector's dossier had explained in full detail that though he was the brains of the operation. There were no doubt his ideas were being supplied and carried out by his partners. He wasn't witty or intelligent enough to actually succeed in world conquest. With the given exception he once invaded and taken over Canada.

There was nothing left Heidi could think of.

What else was B.O.R.K. going to expect her to do with Hector next sleep with him? As a spy it was her responsibility to do anything in her power to acquire enemy data. There was nothing she wouldn't do. But she also had her limits and it didn't involve straddling a five hundred pound grizzly.

That was out of the question.

It didn't matter if her feminine wiles were able to entice Hector. There wasn't enough confidence between them to even share a secret. She guessed she only had herself to blame even when she displayed her affections publicly. The only thought Hector was probably thinking about was another ear nibble or perhaps her long winded kisses.

She wasn't going to let Cod Commando lay a fin on those documents first. She was going to see what could be done with his General. He was bound to provide extensive knowledge of the plans.

He actually looked rather easy to exploit.

Heidi's thoughts ended abruptly when Hector came bursting through the door.

"Hello," Hector sheepishly said.

He wasn't angry by the innocent way Heidi displayed herself. She was standing next to his bookcase flipping through an obscure magazine.

Heidi pretending to act shocked dropped her reading material. "oh, I had no idea it was you," she teased.

"I wasn't expecting you either," Hector said furrowing his brow.

Heidi flipped her braids saying. "I was only waiting for you."

Boskov slammed the door shut blushing madly. Hector was just as eager to receive her attention as Heidi kicked her shoes off settling herself into the bed.

"So tell me how it is I can serve you better," Heidi giggled lightly.

"Where do I begin-" Hector muttered thoughtfully.

He was scanning her body with hungry eyes trying to remember what it was he really wanted to accomplish. Yet he wasn't bothered by being indisposed now that Heidi had volunteered herself to excuse himself from his duties.

"Come to think of it I have a few ideas of my own," Hector growled sensually.

Boskov hopped on the bed nuzzling his soft muzzle against Heidi's neck. She was less resistant today since Hector disciplined his surrogate body into adopting a vigorous cleaning regime. His fur was more soft and fuzzy like something akin to her childhood teddy bears she used to own. Since Boskov drawn Heidi into his arms she was able to breathe in the fragrance Hector had chosen. Something that taken her by surprise and the way Hector handled Boskov; to gently touch her in ways he could only have learnt from his previous body.

Sometimes it felt surreal to even consider that Hector was some living breathing specimen. That he was the product of a bizarre experiment that was conducted by Major Dr. Ghastly. That his reason he only ever continued to exist was because of that woman. He should be more thankful, but whatever feelings Hector had truly felt towards the Major Dr. he must care very little.

To let himself fall for the secretary of course she was going to make him live to regret it.


End file.
